Silver and White
by camteaa
Summary: How can you be so subtle and yet, so strong? Hinata and Itachi meet for the first time. Ah, sweet, colliding emotions. This is where the drama started. Some ItachiHinata implied...


Title: White and Silver

Summary: Hinata and Itachi meet for the first time. Vote for sequal?

Author: SweetStealer

---

SweetStealer: Well. I needed to try an ItachiHinata, but I guess it went into something...more. Well, I'm doing a sequal wether people like it or not.

Lee: What's it about?

Sweets: Hinata. Duh.

Hinata: Why are you suddenly making everything about me?

Sweets: Cuz you're so adorable. I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

Gaara: You don't own anything.

---

Itachi Uchiha could only mutter incoherent curses as he trailed behind his father and mother. They had come to congragulate Hiashi Hyuuga on having another child. However, they were there for other reasons as well. Hiashi's wife had died in childbirth and the Uchiha's, being closely related to the Hyuuga's and all, came to pay their respects. Half-assed respects...

Itachi only half-listened to the conversation that his parents were having. Sasuke was holding onto his brother's shirt hem and looking around the Hyuuga estate with interest.

His parents were being escorted around by an old maid who looked weary. She was telling them about the first born Hyuuga daughter who was to become heiress.

"Well, Hiashi has not been pleased with her lately. Some think it's because of her mother's death and all, but I **know** Hinata-sama has been pushed to her limit. Hiashi trains that girl day and night without any rest! Yesterday, she collapsed from exahustion and Hiashi beat her down...poor thing, she was bleeding all over. Thankfully it wasn't major. Minor cuts and all. But shocking to say the least."

"That poor girl. How old is she?" Itachi's mother questioned, horror in her eyes.

"Five. It's quite sad. Her older branch cousin, Neji Hyuuga, has been testing her also. There's been no rest until now. Too bad she had to witness her mother dying." the maid sighed.

Suddenly, Itachi's eye was caught by a small boy running down the hall towards them. He was a year older than Sasuke, with long brown hair tied loosely at the back. He wore a black shirt and black shorts. His white eyes were sharp and cold, a memory of happiness and fun.

'A Hyuuga boy?' Itachi wondered.

Sasuke approached him and stood behind his father. The Hyuuga boy skidded to an impressive halt in front of them, his eyes calculating.

"Ah, Neji-sama. These are the heads of the Uchiha Clan. They are here to pay their respects and see the new baby." the maid said, trembling. Neji was strong for a kid his age. Itachi had quiet admiration for the young Hyuuga genius.

Neji looked them over critically. He bowed to the heads and towards Itachi and Sasuke too.

"Pleasure." he said shortly. "Himoko, have you seen Hinata-sama?" he asked the maid.

"No, I'm afraid not. I thought she was with her father." Himoko said, her brow creasing.

"Well, she's not. It appears she's disappeared. Again." Neji sighed.

"Sasuke, don't you and Hinata go to the same Academy?" their father asked his younger son.

Sasuke nodded and remained silent. He eyed Neji and frowned. Neji was smarter and faster then him and Itachi knew he was putting him on the 'people-to-destroy' list.

'It's just like him.' Itachi thought, smirking. He did notice the gleam in Sasuke's eye when he heard Hinata went missing, though.

"Hinata-san has gone missing?" he asked a hint of excitement tinting his voice. Itachi could tell Sasuke was just _itching_ to get away from his parents.

Neji nodded.

"Can I help look for her with Neji-san?" he asked, looking at his parents.

The two nodded and looked in Itachi's direction.

"You should help too, Itachi." his mother said, watching the two younger boys walk off, talking quietly.

Itachi shrugged and wandered off.

The first thing Itachi noticed was that the Hyuuga complex was _huge_. Corridors twisted and connected to each other, creating a never ending maze. One could get easily lost, but Itachi didn't really care. He just needed something to do, dammit!

His ears picked up someone crying. Following the sound, he came to the back gardens. He had been wandering for a good half hour. The garden was large, flowers popping up at him like fireworks. The crying sounds got louder as he advanced into the shadows of the back

When he stopped, he found a little girl on a tire swing in a black kimono that seemed to be too big for her. She was a shy child around five, small and quiet. Her pale skin seemed white against her robe and her pearly eyes were filled with pained tears.

He raised a critical eyebrow.

'This..._weakling_...is the Hyuuga heiress?' he scoffed.

The little girl, who he asumed was in fact Hinata Hyuuga, turned in lazy circles on the swing. The tire just about swallowed her and she had tucked her legs in and wrapped her arms around them, as if she was protecting herself. She looked pretty secure in the swing, but not so sure about herself.

'Might as well try to get her out.' Itachi thought, bored.

He didn't really care about the death or the birth. He had been forced to come along, after all. He watched as Hinata stood up on the tire, oblivious to him, and attempted to balance on it. He smirked.

"Hey." he said, quietly.

She turned to him, her eyes widened and she promptly fell off the swing with a cry. She landed with an 'oomph' in Itachi's arms.

The Uchiha had mananged to quickly catch her before she hit the hard, rocky ground and cracked her skull open.

Hinata shook her head and looked up. Her eyes went even wider and she gave a small gasp. She averted her eyes and focused on the ground.

Itachi let her down and she sat in front of him, her big eyes now focused at **_him_**. He looked a little taken aback. Usually people cowered in fear, but this little girl was looking up at him with...wonder? How the hell did that work out?

"What's your name?" he asked at last.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata." the soft, quiet voice answered.

Itachi sat down in front of her, never breaking eye contact. He folded his hands and analyzed the little Hyuuga. He noticed how fragil and innocent she looked. He also noticed she looked...ridiculous...

Someone had put her in a kimono that was **_obviously_** too big for her and too mature. The silver thread that weaved up and down the sleeves was beautiful and intricate, yes, but too much for a small girl.

"Why are you dressed in black?" he asked.

Hinata looked up.

"M-My mother has died." she murmured, playing with a piece of unbloomed clover. She twirled it in her hands before picking off the little petals one by one.

Itachi watched these white petals drop to the ground or get carried away by the wind.

'Of course, I knew that.' he mentally said sarcastically.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked finally as Hinata plucked the last petal off and let it blow away.

She nodded and said with a smile,

"You're Uchiha Itachi, the famed Uchiha prodigy."

He turned to her, detecting sadness in her voice. She looked back innocently and she dared to continue.

"It must be hard for you too." she said, looking up at the clouds.

The sun was playing hide and seek, its rays only coming out for a few moments. Itachi looked at her, a little surprised.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because..." she trailed off.

There was a silence.

"P-People always a-acknowledge you for what you can do, not who you are. I've never heard them say, Uchiha Itachi likes the color silver."

Now, Itachi was more than surprise. Deep down, he knew she was right. People were always saying what a genius he was. He was also mildly surprised that she had guess his favorite color right off the bat.

"How did you know my favorite color was silver?" he asked, puzzled.

She just smiled. The sky opened up and sun shown down on her like a thousand angel's halos...sorta...

"You're wearing many silver articles. The chain, symbolizing you're feeling weighed down. You have on a silver ring with the inscription 'bane' which means you're expecting death. Also, you're carrying a silver dagger attached to your left wrist. You're a cautious person, but not...afraid." she trailed off.

Itachi's mouth had fallen open slightly and he realized that this was no ordinary child. She was good. Really good. She might have not looked strong, but she was smart. Her level of wit and understanding had been over ANBU level. AND SHE WAS FIVE!

'She didn't even activte her Byakugan.' he thought, slightly mystifyed.

Itachi didn't know what to make of her. He looked at her.

'My turn.' he thought, smirking. He had been with the ANBU for a while and his knowledge was growing by the second.

He looked her over and said,

"Young, yet...mature. You're weighed down by the expectations of your father and your clan. You don't say anything, but you want to break free. You're desperate to improve and go further, but you're always getting pulled down by your low self-esteem and your hesitation. You struggle to be recognized. But...all you really need is simple things like...love and caring. You're favorite color is...purple." he concluded.

Hinata cocked her head to one side and said,

"How did you come up with that conclusion?"

Itachi smirked.

"You're shy and quiet, but you're looking at me with eyes that say you want something more."

"N-No, I meant my favorite color. You...got it wrong..." she said, watching the clouds, absentmindedly. Itachi blinked.

'What?' he wondered.

Hinata shifted and said quietly,

"Well, my favorite color is white."

Then it hit Itachi.

'I should have got this right on the first time...' he thought.

"White it innocent and pure. It can also be _changed_ into any other color. You want to change into something, don't you?" he asked softly, picking her up. She didn't object.

"What about you? How do people see you?" he asked, holding her comfortably in his arms. He could get used to this...he like how she didn't struggle or scream to get away from him. She just sat quietly, plucking another clover, her head resting against his chest.

"My family...always says that I'm worthless. They only know from what they've seen. They consider me a-a weakling, and I'm not fit to be the Hyuuga heir."

There was great pain in her small voice. He reluctantly released her and she wobbled back to her spot.

"That's what clans do. They weigh you down. People judge you by what clan you're in, not who you are. Remember, you are not anyone other than Hinata. You don't have to go along with everything your clan thinks is right. You do what **_you _**think is right." Itachi said, looking into her eyes.

She looked slightly surprised but regained her shy demeanor. Usually she never talked unless talked to, but she just had to ask a simple question.

"What about you? What about your clan?"

Itachi didn't even know what he thought about his clan anymore. Things were getting so confusing at home with his father...Not to mention frustrating that people always call him a 'genius'.

"I'm not a genius. You're right. People always judge you from your clan. They expect you to be as good or as better then them. It's terrible isn't it?" he smiled, unsure of what he was actually saying.

Hinata smiled back, not finding any morbid meaning in his words, and stood up and walked unsteadily over to him. He caught her as she tripped and he ruffled her hair. She looked up with her large innocent eyes.

"Remember me, Hinata-chan." he said, holding her tiny hands in his own.

"Remember me, Itachi-san." she whispered, looking at him.

Itachi picked her up and began to carry her back to the front of the house. He noticed how tiny she seemed to be in his arms. He took a long detour, just to keep her in his arms longer. She didn't seem to mind because she kissed him mildly on the forehead and then drifted off to sleep.

The small, insignificant kiss almost made Itachi's heart stop. He softened and lifted her to a more comfortable position.

'She's the one. She's the only one that understands...' he thought, glancing at the sleeping child. 'To think she's only five. She makes the adults looked like fools.'

"An angel. Sweet angel..." he murmured in her ear.

'My little piece of heaven...' he thought.

Hinata stirred and snuggled into his shirt, gripping it tightly. He might actually miss this feeling.

He took one last look at her and rounded a corner.

There he met the head of the Hyuugas, Hiashi-sama himself in all of his smug, glaring, I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass glory. Their eyes met and his strayed to the child asleep in Itachi's arms.

"Hinata! Give her to me." he ordered, snatching the girl away.

Hinata awoke instantly and her eyes widened. She reached out for Itachi who lifted a finger and she was about to grab onto it when Hiashi pulled her away. She didn't protest, but she kept gazing at Itachi with her large, sad eyes.

"Where was she?" Hiashi snapped.

"She was in the back gardens." Itachi answered coldly.

"Oh. She was just trying to escape training again, the stupid girl." Hiashi sighed and looked at his ashamed daughter who struggled to get out of her father's arms.

Itachi only had one word pounding in his head.

'_Fools_.'

"I'll be leaving now." Itachi said as soon as he spotted his parents rounding the corner with Sasuke and Neji.

"Hinata-sama, we were looking for you everywhere!" Neji said, running up as Hinata was set down.

Hinata's eyes weren't on him but on Itachi who was walking away. She quickly ignored Neji and Sasuke and ran after Itachi.

"Wait..." she cried softly.

He turned.

"W-when will I see you again?" she asked.

'She's lonely...' Itachi looked on the girl pityingly.

"I'll be around."

He bent down toward her ear and whispered,

"If you ever need me, come find me without hesitation. I'll always come when you call, angel..."

Hinata looked at the ground shyly and Itachi quickly kissed her on the forehead while no one was looking and vanished into thin air, leaving an astonished Hinata in his wake. The kiss lingered and tingled...a sweet innocent kiss, for a sweet innocent kid.

Neither of them knew that Itachi would murder his family exactly two years from then.

Neither of them knew Hinata would come looking for him for help nine years down the road, desperate for power and love.

Neither of them knew that they would end up the way the would.

Their relationship was formed that day and it played a very important role during the rest of their lives...

---

SweetStealer: WHEW. That's it for this one. I'm currently working on my main story. This one just set it up. I'm kinda excited. I still don't know how to end Summer Chaos. :cries:

Gaara: Oh, suck it up.

Sweets: Shut up. You have a chance with Hinata in both stories.

Gaara: ...OO

Sweets: Right...review please! i know it sounds like other stories...but that's merely coincidental. SERIOUSLY!


End file.
